<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>闻香识Omega by 阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854290">闻香识Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF'>阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender, Great Pretender (Anime), 大欺诈师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*是ABO，罗兰Alpha信息素是朗姆酒+烟草味，枝豆Omega信息素是合欢花香味<br/>*巨OOC！OOC到我想以头抢地/捂脸<br/>*本篇含：临时标记，地下拍卖，无车</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto, 罗兰·蒂埃里/枝村真人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>闻香识Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*是ABO，罗兰Alpha信息素是朗姆酒+烟草味，枝豆Omega信息素是合欢花香味<br/>*巨OOC！OOC到我想以头抢地/捂脸<br/>*本篇含：临时标记，地下拍卖，无车</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p>
<p>世界上有两种人不能惹，一是骗子，二是疯子。前者要你钱，后者要你命。</p>
<p>而Mr.K，戏剧而巧妙地在24小时内，前后遇见了这两种人。</p>
<p>事情要从一场拍卖会说起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02</p>
<p>这是一个星际社会，人类终于实现了他们几千年的梦，在外太空中生活。</p>
<p>而当人类的足迹可以跨越时间和空间之后，法外地带就多了起来。不知道从什么时候开始，越来越多的地下黑市一个接一个冒出头来，扎根在火星与木星间的小行星带。</p>
<p>其中最大的也最负盛名的地下黑市就要数“蜃楼”。</p>
<p>这个得名于古老地球的东方神话的灰色财团幕后老板居然是一个西方男子。</p>
<p>枝村被关在天鹅绒的小笼子里，看见Mr.K还在暗自惊讶。</p>
<p>是的，你没看错，此刻枝村真人是被关进了一个银光闪闪镶嵌着碎钻的小笼子里，笼子里贴心地铺满大红色的天鹅绒座垫，缎带点缀其上，在灯光下碎钻会流转出五彩的流光，像银河中遥遥辉映的星星。</p>
<p>这座星球叫谷神星，是太阳系中最小的矮行星，也是唯一坐落在小行星带上的矮行星。自从人类在上面发现羽流之后，就想方设法在上面寻找海洋的痕迹，并试图植入大气，将这座星球改造成适合人类生存的星星。</p>
<p>不过不久之后人类就在太阳系外发现了天然的适宜居住的星球，自然就放弃了这座改造到一半的星星。</p>
<p>没有人注意到，这座矮行星上用于实验的一株法国梧桐破开冰层而出，颤颤巍巍的幼苗新奇地用纤柔的枝条试探着这个未知的世界——最终在这座荒芜的星球上形成了一片生意盎然的生态系统。</p>
<p>是造化的鬼斧神工与生命的神秘莫测。</p>
<p>谁也没有想到在这50万颗小行星中居然诞生了生命。</p>
<p>这篇混乱的小行星带周围飘荡的都是在逃的亡命之徒，流离的星际海盗，来去匆匆的军火商。</p>
<p>他们都没有注意到谷神星上的这片小小的生态系统。</p>
<p>撞破这五十万份之一的幸运儿就是Mr.K，在一次飞船失事之后他迫降在这里，邂逅了这片不为人知孤芳自赏的美，Mr.K以实际行动诠释了什么叫叫大难不死必有后福，他因此发家，将他的黑色帝国建立在梧桐之下，依着梧桐的根“蜃楼”就此诞生，而Mr.K也渐渐成了黑市的龙头老大。</p>
<p>总之Mr.K是一个很有钱又很有胆识的传奇人物。</p>
<p>Mr.K创建的黑市“蜃楼”有一个拍卖会所，里面时不时地拍卖一些罕见的珍宝，当然也包括许国星际政府间不允许拍卖的东西。这里曾经拍卖过两三米高的红珊瑚，成箱的亚洲犀牛角，被禁止交易的远古青铜器，星际大战中的军火，致幻成瘾性的药物……</p>
<p>黑市存在的意义当然是流通一些见不得光的东西啦。</p>
<p>Mr.K如是云。</p>
<p>至于这里流通的东西到底是真是假，这一点用这个地方的名字解释就好了。时真时假，蜃楼只提供交易的平台，不会保障交易中存在的任何风险。在这个法外地带中，很有可能你上一秒花了天价得到心仪的物品，下一秒就被杀人越货，人财两空——所有的一切就像海市蜃楼一样不真切。</p>
<p>在蜃楼的规则中，这些见不得人的手段都是被允许的。</p>
<p>即使风险很大，也不妨碍星际间的富豪们来这里追求刺激。</p>
<p>今天晚上原定最后一件拍卖品是一颗鸡蛋大小的变石猫眼。这颗同时具有变色效应和猫眼效应的金绿宝石不仅有极为出色的外表，更拥有着尊贵的来历。这是在某位王储加冕当天从王储的王冠上撬下来的宝石——对于富人们来说，这颗宝石的来历远比这颗宝石本身价值更让人心动，这让他们有挑战权威的叛逆欲得到了满足。</p>
<p>这颗变石猫眼有着变石界最完美的变色，在日光下这颗宝石是绿莹莹的浓郁翠意，而在灯光下却呈现出鲜艳的鸽血红。白日祖母绿，夜晚红宝石——不仅如此，灯光平行打过宝石表面的时候，还会形成猫瞳一般妖异的光的通路。</p>
<p>不过就算是这样价值连城的宝物，此刻也像前挪一格变成了压轴，因为最后一件拍卖品变成了枝村真这位闯入蜃楼的Omega。</p>
<p>枝村真人是冲着那颗变石猫眼来的，但负责拍卖的拍卖师——一位金发蓝眼的男人在他即将得手之前反将一军抓住了枝村，并将他交给了Mr.K。</p>
<p>Mr.K看见枝村的时候眼前一亮，于是一挥手临时加了一件拍卖品，将最后一件拍卖品定位枝村真人——这个愤怒起来眼睛里蒙上一层水雾闪闪发光到像星河入水的Omega。</p>
<p>这也就是为什么此时此刻枝村咬牙切齿地坐在华贵的笼子里，看着步履匆匆的工作人员走来走去却无能为力的原因。</p>
<p>实在是，Mr.K对他的期望值太大了啊！他活了这么多年，从来没有过如此“珍宝”般的待遇。</p>
<p>Fuck！谁爱要谁要，反正他不想要啊喂！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03</p>
<p>正如Mr.K所期望的那样，笼子被推上台掀开上面红绸的瞬间，座下诸人瞬间就沸腾了起来。</p>
<p>拍卖Omega比拍卖宝石还要刺激。</p>
<p>小小的一只Omega被七彩丝带捆住手腕吊在笼子顶端，笼子并不高，枝村的脚还可以踏在笼底的软垫上。他身上仅存的一件遮蔽物是酒店的浴袍，浴袍的腰带系得很松，似乎轻轻一扯就能拉下。大片的胸膛敞露在空气中，但胸.口更多的风景却被造型师心机地掩盖在柔软的白色浴袍中。</p>
<p>“看诸位的反应，应该是对这次的小东西很满意哦？”新来的拍卖师是罗兰，原拍卖师带着新婚妻子去别的星系度蜜月去了，临走前推荐了自己的朋友罗兰来主持最近几天的拍卖会。Mr.K是个多疑狡猾的人，在观察了罗兰连续几天的主持和抓住枝村之后，得出罗兰可以暂时相信的结论。</p>
<p>其实应该说罗兰作为一个拍卖师的表现无可挑剔到Mr.K不得不满意。</p>
<p>英俊的男性Alpha总是能轻易挑起其他Beta、Omega的好感，罗兰随性而至但不轻浮的言谈举止和恰到好处能活跃到气氛又不显得功利的互动将拍卖会的愉悦度又提上一个台阶，比起来前一个拍卖师咄咄逼人强势的拍卖手段，罗兰这样的亲和的拍卖师似乎更受欢迎。</p>
<p>他的语言是甜蜜的陷阱，你可以清楚地知道他在诱导你消费，却不会心生反感，哪怕是领地意识很重的Alpha也感受不到冒犯感。</p>
<p>谈话的艺术与肢体语言的内涵被这个人玩弄于股掌间，并且得心应手。</p>
<p>“接下来是我们最后一件拍卖商品，18号，一位具有东方血统的Omega。”</p>
<p>罗兰鞠了个90°的躬。</p>
<p>“接下来我将为您介绍这位Omega。”</p>
<p>科技发达的时代，连拍卖都是花里胡哨的。</p>
<p>全息的投影屏幕出现在所有人面前，画面上黑发的Omega怒目而视，眼里燃烧的愤怒灼如烈焰，比起来Alpha、Beta足以算得上纤细的身型使得他就像一个易碎品。</p>
<p>“这位Omega的姓名出于个人隐私我们不会透露，只有最终到手的顾客会被告之，在此之前我将一直以18号来称呼他。”</p>
<p>大厅的灯光渐渐暗下来，暧昧的赤红色灯光给予了视觉上的刺激，座下的竞价者们不禁屏住了呼吸，翘首以盼罗兰的下一句介绍。</p>
<p>“头发是很柔软的黑发，很柔软很蓬松，像一只警惕心很强的黑色长毛猫，咋咋呼呼地从你的怀里跳走，用那双亮闪闪的眼睛瞪视着你，很天真。”</p>
<p>枝村听着罗兰的介绍，瞬间被点燃怒气，罗兰的介绍词从头到尾都将他当作了酒足饭饱后的逗弄的小宠物，被轻视的感觉让枝村很不愉快，关住金丝雀的精致笼子被打开的时候，枝村伸出脚踹向了罗兰。</p>
<p>不过显然罗兰早有防备，男性Alpha娴熟地避开枝村的攻击，转头解开笼子上装饰的蝴蝶结绸缎，在枝村小腿处打了个圈，连着枝村一起绑在他后背的栏杆上。红绸扎在Omega纤细但张力十足的腿上，衬托得枝村的皮肤更白了一分，而罗兰恶趣味上来打的蝴蝶结，怎么看怎么像是在包扎一件可口的礼物。</p>
<p>“就是这样的眼神，现在的小Omega已经变成了炸毛的小黑猫了，”末了对于方才枝村的反抗做出了评价，“而且还会挠人哦，挠人的样子凶巴巴的，但是爪子却是软绵绵的，挺可爱的，我很喜欢。”</p>
<p>客人们哄笑。</p>
<p>能在地下黑.市出现的多多少少都不是什么正常人，对于彬彬有礼的戏码并没什么太大的感觉，当枝村开始反抗的时候，台下的氛围才真正地被炒热。</p>
<p>罗兰了然一笑，将手伸到枝村的腰带上，在众人的期待下慢吞吞地解开一半腰带，露出Omega半遮掩的腰线。</p>
<p>东方的Omega本就纤瘦，长期锻炼保持下来的紧实的小腹禁.欲而稚嫩，罗兰的手从侧面缓缓伸至后方，在引人遐想的视觉盲区停住。</p>
<p>“腰窝很可爱，盛上水就是一片小小的湖泊，大概贮水量会有这么大的茶杯大，很适合在浴室观赏。”</p>
<p>说着比划了一个圈。</p>
<p>“接下来应该就是诸位关心的信息素的味道了。”</p>
<p>拍卖会座位椅背上的按钮亮了起来。</p>
<p>“接下来我将会为这位Omega注入对身体无害的诱导剂诱导发情，信息素会通过味觉传感器传达到在座的各位面前，按下按钮至其灯光熄灭即为关，灯光亮着即为开。接下来的过程还请诸位保持理智，如果有失控的Alpha做出不当举止，蜃楼的安保人员应该会比较欢迎您哦。”</p>
<p>樱桃红的药水通过注射器被注入枝村的肘正中静脉，血管有一瞬间从青色变淡，几秒钟后又恢复原状，浅青色的纹理若无其事地盘踞在枝村的手臂上。</p>
<p>单身多年的枝村，一直以来靠着抑制剂或者自给自足来度过发情期，对于这个纯情的Omega来说，自己一个人缩在卧室里解决发情期就已经很羞耻了，现在在众目睽睽之下被强制发情，不亚于让他在首都星的中央广场上裸奔——虽然他现在身上挂着的一片布基本上掉得跟裸奔也没什么区别了。</p>
<p>很快，幽幽的清香绽开在这座地下的拍卖会所，丝丝绒绒，缠绵悱恻，还带着骨子里的甜。与枝村一戳就炸的外表极其不符，他的信息素像妖精化生的体香，生来就带着勾人心魄的力量，细细密密地诱人堕入。</p>
<p>被强制发.情的Omega开始大口大口地喘气，胸膛剧烈起伏，脖颈上扬，汗水顺着细长的脖子滑下来，划出一条旖旎的弧线，最终经过喉结滴入睡袍，在场的人盯着那颗滚过喉结的汗珠，忍不住吞咽了一口口水。青涩的Omega双腿难耐地并拢，恨不得化成一条蛇缠在身后的柱子上，为了不让自己过于失态，枝村开始紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，毫不怜惜，直到咬出白色的压痕。</p>
<p>“18号的信息素味道是地球上的一种植物的花香，这种植物叫做合欢，请各位看投影。”</p>
<p>全息屏幕上，粉色羽绒的花序伞一般地向四周撑开，红丝如烟，纤细的花序很容易就让人联想到如合欢花一般纤细甜美的Omega。</p>
<p>受到Omega信息素的引诱，在场的Alpha们的呼吸开始粗重起来，Beta们的反应倒是没有那么严重，只是眼中的欣赏却要溢了出来。</p>
<p>“那么现在开始竞价，”将一切收到眼底的罗兰笑眯眯地示意一边的助理把枝村推到后台休息，“让我们可爱的小猫咪去后台休息一会，很快你的主人就将要来带你回家了。”</p>
<p>至于当事人——枝村感觉自己快被气冒烟了。</p>
<p>被一个没见过几面的陌生人用商品一般的词语评价展示，再被诱导发情，于灯光浮动的台上接受众目睽睽视奸般的锐利目光，现在被展示完毕还要奇货可居待价而沽。</p>
<p>绝对是这辈子的黑历史时刻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p>“5000万星际点，史蒂夫，给你的公正的警告，18号合欢花Omega，5000万星际点最后一次，史蒂夫？”</p>
<p>一锤定音。</p>
<p>“恭喜史蒂夫先生的委托人，以5000万星际点得到了这个美味的Omega。”</p>
<p>顿了顿，罗兰的语气有些微妙：“如果不是我已经有心仪的Omega了，说不定我也会参与到今天的竞价中哦。”</p>
<p>台下一片善意的哄笑表示理解。</p>
<p>此刻的后台，枝村一个人被捆在笼子里，心里如蚂蚁啃噬般煎熬焦躁。</p>
<p>发情期的Omega会陷入到无端的不安之中，如果没有Alpha过来对Omega进行标记，Omega会陷入生理和心理的双重无助中。他眼中泛起一层雾气，无措地抓住笼子的栏杆，得不到满足的Omega喘息间带着哭腔。</p>
<p>“等急了？”</p>
<p>招桃花的骚包老男人刚从前台下来，一边走一边脱下正装外套，扯下领带，解开衬衫最上面的两粒扣子，男人挽起袖子，走到枝村身边。</p>
<p>“小鬼，你还好吗？”</p>
<p>“草啊，换你被绑在这里强制发情当作商品展出你会好？快点按计划行事啊！合作完早分道扬镳。”</p>
<p>“放心啦，Mr.K让我将你送到他房间了，那个老东西打算在将你交给顾客之前，先自己享受一番，到时候就看你的了，你下手重一点我可以理解哦，小鬼？”</p>
<p>“都说了不要叫小鬼了啊！老子为这次付出这么多，这次怎么也得你四我六分吧？”</p>
<p>“三七也可以哦。”男性Alpha笑着将枝村身处的四只手指按下去一只。</p>
<p>举着三只手指的枝村狐疑地看着罗兰：“你会这么好心？”</p>
<p>“毕竟你的牺牲比较大嘛。”</p>
<p>没错，拍卖师罗兰和被拍卖的Omega枝村是熟人，或者说开点，他们是——同伙。</p>
<p>原拍卖师度蜜月推荐的是另一位叫做罗兰的实习拍卖师，被这位罗兰动了手脚，冒名顶替过来。他与枝村本不相识，但都为那颗价值连城的变石猫眼而来，但两人碰面的时候一拍即合，决定用计直接套走Mr.K的全部钱财。</p>
<p>甚至在这之前枝村还半推半就地配合罗兰把自己给卖了个好价钱。</p>
<p>“不过，你就打算这样去见Mr.K？”</p>
<p>“怎么了？你不是有带抑制剂吗？”枝村对着罗兰伸出手，“给我。”</p>
<p>“那种东西强制打断发情期很伤身体的，不如你考虑下我？”</p>
<p>“哈？”</p>
<p>在合欢的幽香中，渐渐浮起另一种信息素的味道。是醇厚的烈酒，吸入嗓子里时酒香中带着一些灼热。中和了烈酒侵略性的是淡淡的烟草香，两者结合起来并不会显得污浊，反倒是相得益彰，烈酒给予烟草以热情，烟草缓释烈酒出温和。</p>
<p>然而无论怎样温和，Alpha的信息素像Alpha本人一样本能地带着压迫性和征服欲，一感受到枝村身上源源不断的浓郁冷香，就难缠地迎上去。</p>
<p>如果信息素有实质的话，那大约就像滴进水中的两滴不同色彩的水溶性墨水，如两尾异色蝶尾金鱼亲昵地凑在一起嬉戏，摇曳跳动的颜色交融在一起，彼此试探又互相吸引。</p>
<p>不知道是罗兰信息素酒精挥发出的香气弥散太快还是Alpha信息素侵略性过重，枝村想要逃离，但身体却贪图烈酒的甘美，只是象征性地虚虚挣扎了几下，就诚实地被罗兰的信息素勾走。</p>
<p>“临时标记考虑一下？”</p>
<p>男人低沉的声音从相贴的唇间传来，随着发音一开一阖，这种情人间的暧昧动作让枝村因为发.情期的变得有些发烫的脸瞬间肉眼可见地变红。</p>
<p>微不可见地点了点头，罗兰低笑一声，得寸进尺地咬住枝村的唇。</p>
<p>“味道不错。”</p>
<p>枝村羞耻地推拒着罗兰烟草味的吻，这句话……真的太有歧义了……他不知道枝村到底是在说这个吻味道不错，还是在说他的信息素味道不错……</p>
<p>但无论哪一条都不是枝村想听到的。</p>
<p>两人一直难舍难分地亲到气喘吁吁才分开。</p>
<p>枝村这么多年都是靠着抑制剂和自给自足，突然这么近距离地与一个男性Alpha接触，一时间还有些不适应。但Omega的本能就坦诚许多，衣衫不整地暴露在空气中，此刻他满心满眼都是在渴求着被眼前的Alpha进入，渴望被征服。</p>
<p>在本能的控制下，枝村惊恐地发现自己好像满脑子都只剩下性爱与被标记。他的手握紧成拳，试图以这种方式按捺住自己不知廉耻的冲动，罗兰的信息素越来越浓，紧紧地亲密地裹挟着枝村地信息素，挑战枝村紧绷的神经。</p>
<p>他亲昵地凑到枝村耳边，咬了口枝村的耳垂：“你好香。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“不对！罗兰你个混蛋！临时标记为什么要接吻？不是咬腺体就行了吗？”</p>
<p>占便宜被抓包的罗兰先生丝毫没有羞耻感，他大大方方地摊了摊手，俯身凑到枝村的后颈，咬上Omega的腺体。</p>
<p>一阵细小的刺痛过后，Alpha的信息素顺着腺体缓缓流入，酸胀的麻痹感和醉酒般的眩晕感让枝村有一瞬的共济失调，他虚脱地扶着栏杆，胸膛剧烈起伏，额上汗珠成串。</p>
<p>简直就像假性性高潮一般。</p>
<p>“好了，放手去吧，我会接应你的，”罗兰将枝村送进Mr.K的房间，“有需要就按铃，我会假扮成侍应生守在楼梯口。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>05</p>
<p>前面说过，Mr.K是个传奇人物，凭借他的胆识和慧眼才走到今天的位置。</p>
<p>但人老了，奉承的人多了，难免会江郎才尽固步自封，过于舒适的生活让他脑内转动的齿轮生了锈，也赐予了他一身肥膘。</p>
<p>他仍旧多疑，并且强势。在他的眼里，Omega作为Alpha的附属显然是翻不起浪花的，于是他打开自己房间门的时候，没有任何悬念的——他被枝村拿房间内看起来就很高档的花瓶砸中了脑袋砸晕了过去。</p>
<p>年轻时以狠厉著称的Mr.K终于在老成了一团保龄球后，败于花瓶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>06</p>
<p>枝村没有想到，Mr.K那个老东西居然这么狗。</p>
<p>他在房间内提前喷洒了挥发性的助兴的药物。</p>
<p>这种药物本来是用于水解Alpha信息素的，副作用是会让Omega产生性.快.感。对于现在的枝村来说，不亚于刚出虎口又入狼窝。</p>
<p>刚被罗兰临时标记了不到半小时，就被α信息素受体水解酶取消了后颈腺体的标记。</p>
<p>并且由于Omega腺体不能在同一段时间内数次标记，临时标记这条路走不通。抑制剂对于这种情况显然无效，剩下的方法就只有——找Alpha。</p>
<p>这都什么破事啊！</p>
<p>枝村暴躁地踢了踢躺在地上后脑勺都是血的Mr.K，但是因为发.情.期没踢动Mr.K，反倒是自己软了腿。</p>
<p>“Shit！”</p>
<p>果断地利用指纹瞳纹将Mr.K的全部财产转移。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>07</p>
<p>房间门是罗兰主动开的。</p>
<p>门开的时候，枝村瘫坐在墙角，侧头看向带着光、风动与烟草气味走过来的罗兰。</p>
<p>“你怎么来了？”</p>
<p>“看你进来的时间太长，不太放心，就主动开门进来了。”</p>
<p>罗兰手指夹着房卡，语带宠溺。</p>
<p>“顺便说一句，你的香味，隔着几个门都能清晰地闻见，而且辨识度极高。”</p>
<p>“枝豆，反正都会变得一塌糊涂，你是选我还是选他？”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“……你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>08</p>
<p>混乱的小行星带中，冰冷的宇宙游艇穿梭其中。</p>
<p>他与他开始一场浪漫的逃亡。</p>
<p>他们在游艇的主控台前做爱。</p>
<p>他们在游艇的窗前标记与被标记。</p>
<p>他们在银河系的旋臂上穿过无数星星，眼中只有彼此。</p>
<p>也许他们间的心动仅仅始于颜值陷于欲望，但……未来的事谁知道呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>09</p>
<p>Mr.K醒来的时候，是在一座小行星上。</p>
<p>罗兰和枝村在卷走了他的全部身家之后，好心地给他留了一艘飞船。</p>
<p>设定了自动导航之后，两人将飞船流放在小行星带上，直到被流窜的星际海盗截下。</p>
<p>亡命之徒多少都有点疯的潜质。</p>
<p>24小时内，先后遭遇了骗子与疯子的Mr.K欲哭无泪。</p>
<p>而罪魁祸首的两人早已拿着本来属于Mr.K的钱财逍遥快活去了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>捂脸，我知道这篇写得巨菜，求轻拍<br/>赶着死线写出来得，大纲被我改得面目全非<br/>我谢罪！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>